Katia Managan
''"Suffice to say, your childhood was not full of encouragement, your adolescence was not full of employment, and your adulthood has not been full of success." ''- Katia, reflecting on her life Katia Managan is the main character of Kazerad's webcomic Prequel. She is a Khajiit (Suthay-raht) from Hammerfell. Her current name was one she chose to sound more "Imperial"; her birth name is as of yet unknown. It was suggested by one of the posters on the original MSPA Forums thread. A recurring joke in the comic adds a middle name, making it Katia Fucking Managan. Appearance Katia has yellow fur. When she was younger, she was depicted to have longer hair which is usually shown to be braided. Now, her hair is short because of a "razor incident" she is apprehensive to talk about. She has short claws and sharp teeth. She is somewhat waifish and was described by Kazerad as having "noodle arms." She has a long tail she sometimes wags like a dog. Abilities Katia is an Atronach. As such she cannot produce her own magicka and needs to absorb it from elsewhere to cast spells. She has a fireball spell and telekinesis. Originally she could only cast the fireball spell when exposed to hurtful cat jokes, then cat puns, and can now do it on her own. She can speak the Khajiiti language (Ta'agra), albeit very little and with a terrible accent. "''Every word it speaks rapes the language of its ancestors. Violently rapes it with a thorny, Khajiit cock. My ears beg for death. Death which they are denied." -''Ra'Jirra, about Katia's language skills She also has good handwriting, drawing, and clothing design skills. Inherent in her race is the ability to activate night-vision and scare away threats once a day. during night-vision mode, her pupels turn white, and the “whites” of her eyes turn to a light blue. If she looks at a source of bright light in night-vision mode or forgets to turn it off, her eyes will bleed. In extreme cases, she claims to have lost sight in one eye for as long as a month. She has the ability to shake her tail in a such a manner that mimics morse code. She shares this ability with Quill-Weave. Personality Katia is very self-loathing and often puts herself down. She is self conscious about her catlike appearance and often calls people out on being racist to her. She is socially awkward and has evidently been shown little affection throughout her life. For example despite her various sexcapades, she had never been hugged before hugging Quill-Weave. She is eager to please people, but has few marketable skills and takes failures hard. Recently she has been growing in self confidence. Drunk Katia has a very different personality, being outgoing and very horny, while sober Katia is somewhat skittish and only interested in platonic interactions. Katia had always wished to be a wizard, but until the discovery of her birthsign, she had failed and told herself that a person had to have a beard to be a wizard. Although it can be argued that she lacks much decency as she often ventures outside wearing nothing but a thin coat of paint, she still has a moral compass that, at the very least, makes her hesitant to commit crime. Story Katia grew up in Hammerfell. Her parents worked in a castle, but at the age of four she began suffering nightmares that made her terrified of royalty. Her family became farmers and according to Katia blamed her for their lowered status. She began drinking to help with the nightmares, but this only created more problems and gave her the alcohol tolerance of an "anorexic six year old." At some point in her youth she joined a cult, but quit. At the start of the story she took a boat to Anvil, where she failed to get a job at the tavern. She created a sign for a shop owner, but screwed up the spelling and only got a single coin for her efforts. She spent this on mead and woke up in Quill-Weave's house with an orc named Gharug gro-Upp. Upon waking, she found herself naked, and the bed she was on had a pineapple underneath it. When leaving the room, she looked for ways to conceal her nudity, which lead to her painting a fake bikini on herself with brown paint. Category:Characters Category:Mages